twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Imogen (Gin)
Known Information Previous Life Imogen (she much prefers the name Gin) knows she wasn’t born in Cole, but she has no recollection of her parents or how exactly she got there. All she recalls was that it was quite unpleasant. Her younger years consisted of life as a scullery wench in a dingy tavern, rife with backbreaking labor and regular beatings. She’d often seek solace in a little hidden nook that overlooked the harbor, where she could see the ships sailing, and she would imagine the freedom of the ocean and being able to go where one pleased. In her twelfth year, Imogen found herself aboard one of those ships. The tavern had burned down thanks to an extra rowdy brawl, and the owner, destitute from gambling, had the kindness to send her away with nothing but the clothes on her back instead of selling her to a brothel. She had always imagined being aboard a glorious trading galley, with strange and luxurious goods to take to exotic destinations. Not a one would have her aboard, claiming a ship was “no place for a young girl.” And so she fell in as a cabin girl aboard a vicious and ugly little cutter with her first pirate crew. There were several more crews over the years, and Imogen grew from a timid kitchen mouse into a spunky ship’s cook and general deckhand. She enjoyed the spoils of pirating, the thrill of the sea chase, and most importantly, the feeling of freedom and agency over her own life. A big chunk of her young adult life, from about 17-23 has been lost to her, due to her fractured memory, but she assumes she was out at sea most of that time. In her late 20s, she suddenly discovered she had a natural propensity for the healing arts. Her previous crew’s carpenter/surgeon was severely maimed during a vicious sea battle with a rival ship and Imogen found herself having to patch up her crew in his place. She was good enough at it that she began to use her healing services as a little side business; often tending to rogues and other ilk that got themselves hurt from illicit activities, but with an especially soft spot for battered women. While she was quite good at patching up the wounds of war and splinting broken bones, her skill with amputations was notoriously awful, and she was known as a bit of a butcher with any procedure that required delicacy. Always on the lookout for more riches, she eventually met and partnered up with a rapscallion named Valelio Vask and a quartermaster named Mīrrakseas, who went by the nickname of Orb. They made some poor business decisions and found themselves facing the wrath of the local crime syndicate. Fearing the worst, they fled across the sea to Edge, with the hopes of being welcomed and aided by contacts of Orb. After braving The Torrent, their ship struck rocks off the coast of the Eye and they drowned in the briny depths. Returned Gin returned awash on a beach on a late evening of July 10r. Thankful to see the familiar faces of Val and Orb, she was still bewildered and promptly got immensely drunk and stumbled about town, trying to get her bearings. Unable to leave her old life behind, and feeling luckier than she's ever been, she's taken up the old habit of being a bit of a scoundrel, enamored with gambling, drinking, and schemes to get rich quick. More than happy to take up mercenary work and feeling most at ease with a crew, she quickly joined up with Sekril's Black Company. Despite her raucous vices, Gin is surprisingly mild mannered and reserved, and generally of a friendly and welcoming disposition. She only recently learned that she has magical abilities, and, ever in her rebellious fashion, decided she would pursue the dark arts. July 10r - Returns, ragged as a bilge rat. Beelines to the Golden Kilt, has a drink with Fionn and meets several other newly returned, including Candle. Drifts about town the next day, feeling rather lost and hungover, but meets Sekril late in the eve and learns of the Burned Prophecies. Shortly after, she finds herself fighting for her life and defending the healer's tent as Ayan makes an appearance and plunges the town into the Dreaming. She survives to fight another day. August 10r - Coinpurses feeling far too light, she and Val try to make some silver. Their plans fall flat at first, but as the Nadine siege looms menacingly, they are able to secure some contracts thanks to the help of Sekril. They assist in facilitating some connections and are later seen protecting Diplomat Domni. Gin also meets and learns more about her magical abilities from a very powerful mage. September 10r - Gin passes out drunk in a hovel somewhere and completely misses the Nadine decimation of the town. She becomes an apprentice mage, though the lesson is harsh. Opportunities in the harbor are explored, and she meets with a handful of interested merchants. Captain Esdeline reads her a fascinating story. The Black Company receives a contract that they fulfill thrice over. Gin fights in the Dreaming once again, and assists in keeping Diplomat Domni alive during the ritual to destroy Ayan's body. Status Edit 0 pins. Gin cares not for achieving rank and status in society. Allies * Valelio Vask * Orb * Fionn Ó Conchobhair * Candle * Karth * Kaneh Nari * Sir Leofric Umbrosus * Domni Atius * Rem Pandrego * Sekril Uhsolin * Revian * Geist * Mr. Wigle * Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance * Thayden Enemies *None publicly declared Rumors * Rumor has it that she suddenly became literate after caressing and whispering sweet nothings to the Book of Ig. * Rumor has it that before her death, her crew had an octopus as their sigil, and she continues to use it as a Returned. * Rumor has it that she'd swindle her mother out of a deal if given half a chance. * I heard she's been practicing dark magics of some sort. Character Inspirations * Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop) * Ching Shih (perhaps the gnarliest lady pirate ever) * Bill the Butcher (Gangs of New York) * Dr. Mrs. The Monarch (The Venture Bros.) Soundtrack